Infernals
Sobriquets: Green Sun Princes (each Caste has their own sobriquets) Number: 50 canon GSP Sultans of Hell, devil rajahs uplifted by the Yozis using stolen, tainted Solar Exaltations, and set loose upon Creation. They are the the Solars at their worst; the curse-eaten tyrants and madmen who had their twilight at the fall of the First Age. the Yozis’ can never escape Hell, but as the the Green Sun Princes rise above Creation, in some small way so do the Yozis. “''Go, take back the world that was ripped from your hands''.” the Yozis tell them, knowing their Infernal champions will raze kingdoms and set oceans ablaze in their conquest of Creation, sparing the Yozis little further consideration, neither heeding their council nor working to grant them release from their prison. Yet the Yozis sip the wine of victory and sit atop the world as they do, for their Essence is intertwined; as the Infernals conquer, so do the Yozis. every Exalted hero and agent of Heaven crushed under their tread weakens the defenses of Creation for the Yozis’ true ambition. Why didn’t they make their Exalts? First, the secret was not known to them. the gods and the Chosen did much to keep the knowledge from them. But they knew, the Yozis were watching, and observation alone might decipher the secrets of Second Breath. So Autochthon secreted the knowledge of the Law of Diminishment into the notice of She Who Lives in Her Name , which the gods discovered when they made their Chosen, and which revealed the wasting away of those who take from themselves to make champions. Seeing Autochthon’s rapid deterioration, and the first setting of the Unconquered Sun, the Masters of Creation were horrified by the notion, and sought other methods by which to gain the advantage. But after the Yozis were imprisoned, some began to disbelieve Autochthon’s gambit, even as they realized the Exalted were their only hope of escape. Oramus, and Isidoros, both tried to make their own Exalted, and the Yozis were disquieted by the results. The Green Sun Princes were later forged from fifty stolen Solar Exaltations. the Yozis seek the power to thwart the Law of Diminishment. Carrying the powers of Hell, pulling the Essence and knowledge of the Yozis through themselves, the Infernals are the Solars damned. Carrying all the arete and skill of a Solar, and the sorcerous might of their benefactors, the Green Sun Princes would be beyond control. The Yozis would not be able to force them into allegiance, nor make their Chosen fight to free them. They knew the Infernals would do as Solars do; they would go forth and carve the world in their own image, not knowing that they were only the first phase in a greater plan. Intertwined with the divine and blasphemous powers of their Chosen, the shattered Ancients will begin to grow in power. As their Exalted champions raise their Essence and grow the mastery of their dark gifts, so do the Yozis feel themselves returning to life and to power in Hell. And so, being tied together with Solar—Infernal—Exaltations that are limitless and eternal, The second phase of their plan, unknown to the Green Sun Princes, is the creation of a second wave of Infernal Exalted, even greater than the first; a force of champions and heralds who by their nature will bring about a great Reclamation, freeing the Masters of Creation from their eternal prison. their Charms Infernals are born from a marriage of Yozi and Solar Essence, and their power bears the features of both parents. Stealth tree Voiceless Aura Method The Infernal’s anima becomes a curtain of wind that swallows sound. → Wind Cloak Vanish The Infernal pulls a dense ribbon of wind around herself and vanishes. → Drifting Trauma Gale The Infernal becomes the Silent Wind, and cannot be detected by sight, sound, or scent. She is also blind while moving in this form. If she encounters any living being of more consequence than a small animal or insect, the Charm’s effect ends and she reflexively launches an attack against that target. → World-Shedding Asana The Infernal closes her eyes and forces her will outward, shutting out all sound and motion. All affected targets are forced into Stealth and temporarily forget what they were just doing. Blood-Scenting Cyclone Whenever a target leaves Stealth within the Exalt’s range, she gains an attack or a clash attack against them. → Moment-Murdering Assignation The Infernal savors the inevitable defeat of her cowering prey. Every turn her target remains in Stealth reduces his momentum by 1. → Ravenous Whirlwind Prana The Exalt gains a damage bonus on an attack that breaks Stealth. → Crimson Razor Wind The Exalt’s anima becomes a compact hurricane of crimson wind that can slice through granite. The Infernal may channel this wind into her attacks, suffusing her strikes with a crimson wind slash that does additional damage to her targets. People slain and objects destroyed by this attack are erased utterly from memory. Shintais: How They Will Work: Similar to the previous edition, shintais are blasphemous manifestations of Yozi might. Each Charm in the Infernal set will contain an occult detail attached to the end of the Charm that represents spiritual or physical growth in the Infernal’s being. Once she has collected a number of specific, matching elements (by learning Infernal Charms) she will be capable of manifesting a shintai. a terrible form of dark power that transforms the Infernal into a monster and lend her great power. As the Infernal collects more shintai pieces from mastery of her Charm set, the player can use them to build more complex and powerful custom shintais using a point-build system. Each shintai will feature a number of signature powers it can unleash. When an Infernal invokes a shintai, she changes into its form, gaining a new health track (and potentially, a new mote pool). Losses from her health track (and mote pool) do not carry over when her shintai ends. Shintais offer the Infernal a number of powerful, variable options for dealing with threats that bring exceptional expansion to the normal functions of her Charm set. Players will be able to build custom shintais by mixing and matching powers unique to various shintais. They will also gain access to shintais which are avatars of the Yozis, such as Glasiphane, the Eye of the Mind, a shining woman nested in a spiral of ten thousand winged cobras, each of their eyes shining with a soft crystal flame. In addition, shintais form a gateway to Charms and mutations the Infernal can access in her regular form. An Infernal who can transform into Glasiphane has access to a mutation that grows a tumor in her brain that allows her to learn the Charm Mind Hand Manipulation However, shintais suffer limitations: * many natural Infernal Charms do not work while the Infernal is in shintai. * some shintais may dissolve after a certain period of time, reverting the Infernal to her true, more vulnerable form. * All shintais automatically release when their health track is depleted, returning the Exalt to her true form.